Create a Character!
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: CLOSED!
1. Create a character!

**Ok so here's the deal: I'm terrible with love stories but I wanted to make one soooooo, I'm letting people create the characters themselves! Yes Weasley twins is being lazy! I just don't trust myself to make good characters for love stories so hopefully someone else will! The story will be Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the main character will be a girl who falls in love with Nico Diangelo (my favorite character!) I thought this kid could use some love so that's another reason I'm doing this story! Plus he's awesome! Just fill in these questions within the requirements in a review and submit! I will decide which ones to use on Halloween! Yes Halloween everybody! I repeat: ****HALLOWEEN****! So get them in by then because after Halloween I'm not taking anymore! Thank you and goodnight! And to those of you who are reading this in the daytime: good day! And to those of you reading this in the morning: Top o the morning to ye sir! And to those of you…nevermind you get it!**

**Requirements: I need three girls, one boy, and one satyr (male, obviously)! The humans must be half bloods! (obviously) ****None of the half bloods can be a child of the big three! Or Persephone! Or Demeter!**** Alright? Everyone got that? Good! The half bloods must be eleven, twelve, or thirteen. ****Though I suggest if you want your girl to be chosen for the main character who falls in love with Nico, you make her twelve! ****If you don't care if your girl gets to be the main character or your making a boy then he or she can be eleven, twelve, or thirteen. **

**Note: You can make up one character! Or you can make tons! It doesn't really matter! Just get them in by Halloween!**

**Form for Satyr (don't count on the satyr being a main character though)**

Name?

Age? (human years and satyr years)

Personality?

Status? (protector, elder, ect.) (this would be appreciated but it's not necessary)

Appearance?

Background? (also would be appreciated but not necessary)

Does Mr.D like him? (muy importante!)

Do the counsil of cloven elder like him?

**Form for Halfblood**

Name? (first and last! Middle is optional)

Gender?

Age: eleven, twelve, or thirteen?

Personality?

Appearance?

Godly parent?

Mortal parent? (and small description of them)

Background?

Any other family members I should know about? (besides the other gods and step demigod siblings. They can't have any real brothers or sisters!)

Birthday?

Weapon?

Enemies? (including people at camp they don't like)

How are they claimed?

People at camp they are friendly with?

Year-rounder or just summer? (base it on how their mortal parent is please!)

**Remember: I need 3 girls, a boy, and a satyr! Do however many characters you want whether it's 1 or 10! If you want your girl to be the main character, make her twelve! Be creative! Have fun! Deadline is Halloween! Oh and **_**if **_**only **_**if **_**you make an extremely awesome character but I don't want it as one of the main characters I **_**might **_**just **_**might **_**put it in as a minor background character at camp! That's only **_**maybe **_**though! So don't count on it! Ok that's all! See you on Halloween! Peace in! Weasley twins out! **


	2. A reminder!

** Hello people of the world! I just want to thank everyone who sent in characters! I didn't think you guys would respond so quickly! Anyways I just wanted to remind that ****I also need at least one guy and a satyr****! And the main character girl has to be twelve! Thanks! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	3. Another important message!

** Hello people of the world! I just want to make clear that this is not a first come first serve****! I repeat not a first come first served! Take your time! On Halloween Day I will read all the entries and decide which ones will be in the stories! Then on that same day I will update which ones made it in and pm the people who made them! (hopefully) Thank you! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	4. Another reminder!

** Hello people of the world! _IF I DON'T GET A SATYR THAT I LIKE I WILL USE GROVER! _ And also the deadline is still _HALLOWEEN!_ ****Thank you! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	5. reminder es muy importantisimo!

** Hello people of the world! Just a reminder: _IF I DON'T GET A SATYR THAT I LIKE I WILL USE GROVER! _ And also the deadline (_HALLOWEEN!)_ is coming up soon! _REMEMBER TO SUBMIT CHARACTERS! (SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DETAILS!) _****Thank you! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	6. you have 6 days!

** Hello people of the world_! Halloween is coming soon in like 6 DAYS! _So remember if you want to enter your character, you have _6 DAYS!_ I mainly put this out so the new people who have recently subscribed to my stories would see it just in case they didn't know about my create a character story! peace in! Weasley twins out!**


	7. only 3 days! solo tres dias!

**_HALLOWEEN IS IN 3 DAYS! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE 3 DAY TO GET IN YOUR CHARACTERS! THANK YOU GOOD LUCK AND GOOD NIGHT! _**

**_EN ESPANOL:_**

******_HALLOWEEN ES EN TRES DIAS! TRES DIAS! GRACIAS! BUENA SUERTA Y BUENA NOCHE!_**


	8. ONLY 2 DAYS! solo dos dias!

**_HALLOWEEN IS IN 2 DAYS! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE 2 DAYS TO GET IN YOUR CHARACTERS! THANK YOU GOOD LUCK AND GOOD AFTERNOON!_**

**_EN ESPANOL:_**

**_HALLOWEEN ES EN DOS DIAS! DOS DIAS! GRACIAS! BUENA SUERTA Y BUENOS TARDES!_**


	9. TOMORROW! SOLO UNO DIA!

**_HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE 1 DAY TO GET IN YOUR CHARACTERS! THANK YOU GOOD LUCK AND GOOD MORNING!_**

**_EN ESPANOL:_**

**_HALLOWEEN ES EN UNO DIA! UNO DIA! GRACIAS! BUENA SUERTA Y BUENOS DIAS!_**


	10. what you've been waiting for

**Here is what you've all been waiting for! Drumroll please! dumdumdumdumdum! Here are the characters:**

**Boy: **Zak Wurok- Apollo- Animevampfreak10

**Main character: **Lily Rosemarie Sparks- Hephaestus- ThaliaGrace1

**Main Girl's friend: **Alice Gold- Harmonia (Goddess of harmony, daughter of Aphrodite and Ares)- Sunnybunny427

**Somewhat minor Girl (comes into story later): **Juliet Petterson- Dionysus- akoayphilipino

**Satyr: **Trevor Green- xxOkunixx

**Thanks to everyone who submitted characters! Choosing characters was muy dificil! I'll probably update soon! Until then: Hasta Manana!**


	11. character profiles

**Just so you guys know here are the characters profiles:**

**Zak Wurok**

Name? (first and last! Middle is optional) Zak Wurok

Gender? Male

Age: eleven, twelve, or thirteen? Thirteen

Personality? He's quite cheeky and loves pulling pranks, but knows when to be  
>serious. He's quite reckless but he does know when to stop and think. He has a<br>talent of always being able to annoy the Ares cabin and Clarisse hates him  
>with a passion<p>

Appearance? He's got messy, untamable dark brown hair, brown eyes and whenever  
>he grins you know you've got to be careful. His eyes also have a mischievous<br>twinkle that matches his smile

Godly parent? Apollo

Mortal parent? (and small description of them) His mum's name is Kerry and  
>she's really overprotective of him. When his protector showed up and said he<br>needed to go to Camp Half-Blood, she said absolutely not, until Zak was  
>attacked, and then she made him promise not to be a year-rounder<p>

Background? He was always popular at every school he went to (he's been to  
>three) and teachers hated him because of his ADHD. Suprisingly, he likes to<br>read, but has heaps of trouble because of his dyslexia, so he was thrilled  
>when he could read Ancient Greek. His other cabinmates think he's a little<br>weird. He also enjoys skateboarding, archery and running

Any other family members I should know about? (besides the other gods and  
>siblings. They can't have any brothers or sisters!) He did have a little<br>sister but she died a week after she was born (she was born prematurely)

Birthday? April 19th

Weapon? Bow

Enemies? (including people at camp they don't like) The Ares cabin (mainly  
>Clarisse), Thalia Grace (he made the mistake of flirting with her) and<br>Dionysus, after calling him the wine dude and constantly calling him that

How are they claimed? When Dionysus has had enough of him and tried to punish  
>him (in his third week there)<p>

People at camp they are friendly with? Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Zoe (if you put  
>her in as a minor character, can you please have her and Zak be friends?), the<br>Stoll brothers and the Apollo cabin

Year-rounder or just summer? (base it on how their mortal parent is please!)  
>Summer<p>

**Lily Rosemarie Sparks**

Name: Lily Rosemarie Sparks

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Personality: Lily is usually a bright and happy person, and she has a rather  
>curious mind. She is always a bit sarcastic, and she's almost always equipped<br>with a nice comeback. Though she can seem like a smart mouth at times, she's  
>really sincere. She's nice to most people, but hares when people judge others<br>off of parentage alone.

Appearance: Lily has long wavy red hair that reaches her middle back. Her face  
>is heart shaped and her eyebrows are arched, making her face appear to be<br>longer, and her eyes are a deep, warm brown. Lily's nose has a smattering of  
>freckles across it, and her teeth are slightly crooked, though she doesn't<br>mind. She's short for her age, somewhere around 4'9 to 5 feet.

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Mortal Parent: Izzy Sparks, successful lawyer. She's always been fond of her  
>daughter, and she knew that one day Lily would have to go to camp, which she<br>accepted. Izzy realized that because of her work, she's never spent much time  
>with Lily, so she thinks camp is better for her daughter than staying at home.<br>Lily is the spitting image of her mother, she has the same hair and the short  
>body type, but Lily has brown eyes. Her mother has blue ones.<p>

Background: Lily grew up in Minneapolis, Minnesota, where she lived with her  
>single mother. Lily was always a quiet and reserved girl, practically<br>radiating happiness. She was able to make many friends back in Minnesota, but  
>after her first monster attack, her mother told her all about the Greek gods.<br>Without telling her who her father was, she drove her daughter out to camp,  
>leaving her to be claimed.<p>

Any other family members I should know about?: Her step father, Donovan Overa.

Birthday: October 31, 1999.

Weapon: A medium sized knife named Fang.

Enemies: Empousi, gorgons, Drew from Aphrodite's cabin, anyone who judges  
>other kids off of parentage, and bullies.<p>

How are they claimed?: She was reading a book under a tall tree in the middle  
>of camp when she was starting to feel uncomfortably warm. Leo, one of her many<br>friends at Camp, happened to be walking near by when this happened. He saw the  
>flame symbol above her head. When he bluntly pointed it out to her, she<br>squealed, happy she was a half-sister of one of her best friends.

Peole they are friendly with at camp: Leo, the Stoll brothers, Piper,  
>Annabeth, and Grover.<p>

Year Rounder or Just Summer?: Year rounder, since her mother thinks it's good  
>for her.<p>

**Alice Gold**

Name? (first and last! Middle is optional): Alice Gold, call her Ali.

Gender?: Female

Age: eleven, twelve, or thirteen?: 12

Personality?: Funny/witty, sarcastic, nice and a flirt. She cracks jokes  
>randomly and she has witty comebacks, and is very sarcastic. She is a nice<br>person but a BIG flirt. She doesn't even know she's flirting sometimes. She  
>loves to sing too!<p>

Appearance?: Golden locks that reach her shoulders. Her eyes are big, round  
>and emerald green. He skin is pale peach and she has rosy cheeks. She is<br>medium sized, and weighs just normal for her age.

Godly parent?: Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony(Harmonia is a daughetr of  
>Aphrodite and Ares)<p>

Mortal parent? (and small description of them): Victor Gold: He has gold hair,  
>thats curled as well. His eyes are big and green like his daughter. Pretty<br>much his daughter looks just like him. He's nice, smart, witty, and funny. He  
>is a nice business man, and uses his intelligence in his work. His come backs<br>are always witty, and a very funny man he is.

Background?: She changed school, not becauss she's a demigod, but because her  
>dad's business. She has never ahd 'real' friends. Her world changed when she<br>found out she was a demigod and had to be seperated from her dad.

Any other family members I should know about? (besides the other gods and step  
>demigod siblings. They can't have any real brothers or sisters!): None<p>

Birthday?: June 4th

Weapon?: A charmed harp, and for combat fighting a dagger that is gold in  
>color, with a heart engraved beneath the handle. Her name is written in greek<br>on the bottom of the dagger.

Enemies? (including people at camp they don't like): Hephaestues(You know what  
>I mean, I can't spell his name) cabin, and the Hypnos cabin.<p>

How are they claimed?: When she was sleeping, a harp apeared above her head.

People at camp they are friendly with?: Any guy who is decent. She'll end up  
>flirting, but she's just searching for one guy for herself. As for girls,<br>people who have things in common with her.

Year-rounder or just summer? (base it on how their mortal parent is please!):  
>Year-rounder only because her dad travels to much so he wouldn't be able to<br>take her to camp.

**Juliet Petterson**

Name? Juliet Petterson

Gender? Female

Age: 12

Personality: Juliet is very serious and couldn't tell a joke if her life  
>depended on it...But, she's fiercly loyal and would do anything for someone<br>she cares about. Contrary to belief, she Does smile and laugh...depends on the  
>day...and the person..<p>

Appearance: Juliet is kind-of pale(but not snow pale!). She has wavy  
>black-hair that she is continuously breaking hair-brushes with and violet<br>eyes.

Godly parent: Dionysus (Bacchus)

Mortal parent? Mary Petterson. She used dto be very pretty, with honey hair  
>and big-blue eyes...but then gammie died..And she went insane.<p>

Background? Juliet grew up in the mom is an alcoholic, but things  
>got worse after Dad left. She brought home guys every night, she started drugs<br>and even hit Juliet. Juliet finally had enough of it when she was 10...She ran  
>away, and met another runnaway, Basil. Basil turned out to be a Satyr who led<br>her to Camp Half-Blood after a couple of months...And the rest? Yeah, It's  
>history.<p>

Any other family members I should know about? : Her mom beat her twin brother  
>Maximus to death..which caused Juliet to run away<p>

Birthday? July 3,1999

Weapon? Twin Broadswords and a necklace theat says 'courage' which turns into  
>a breast-plate.<p>

Enemies? Drew,Connor Stoll (She'll never forgive him for dying her hair  
>purple), Miranda Gardiner(.Bossy), Anthony from Ares Cabin ( A<br>bully and stupid..bad combo, Percy Jackson (FRIENDLY RIVAL!)

How were they claimed?: Mr. D took at her at dinner and said: "Hey Kido, miss  
>me?" and the symbol of Dionysus appeared over head<p>

People at camp they are friendly with: Annabeth Chase,Piper McLean, Leo 'The  
>Flaming' Valdez, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener,Lacey,Mitchell, Will Solace,<br>Thalia Grace and Jake Martin

Year-rounder or just summer? Year-Rounder

**Trevor Green**

Name: Trevor Green

Age: 15(human years)/ 30(satyr years)

Personality: Similarly to Grover, he's quite shy and reserved, is a tree  
>hugger(not a bad thing), and loves aluminum cans the most. However, when he<br>gets angry, he can easily down a couple of monsters using a spear. Probably  
>the best fighting satyr alive.<p>

Status: Protector

Appearance: Half-goat, curly chestnut brown hair and same coloured eyes.  
>Really tanned skin, normally wears a forest green shirt with an olive hoodie<br>to hide horns. Sometimes wears a baseball cap instead. To hide legs, wears  
>loose jeans, fake feet and sneakers. Unlike Grover,has smooth skin. In camp he<br>wears just an orange camp shirt.

Background: Nothing much. He's just a protector who is assigned to more  
>difficult missions. All satyrs in his family became searchers but he did not<br>want to as he prefers protecting demigods. (You can decide who he's assigned  
>to)<p>

Does Mr.D like him?: Average. Mr.D doesn't mind him and sometimes helps him,  
>but is often annoyed with his not being like a normal satyr-the spear and<br>stuff...

Does the Conucil Of Cloven Elders like him?: Average as well. Council, except  
>for Grover, does not care about him because he's different, but they don't<br>hate him enough to consoder him an outcast because he is a successful  
>protector on more occasions than most satyrs.<p>

Additional info you might need to know: He has a girlfriend named Lavender, a  
>flower spirit. His best friends are Grover, Tyson and Nico. Maybe also the<br>demigods he was protecting.

**There now you know! **


	12. chapter 1 of story is up!

Chapter one of the story is up! It's called Nico and Lily! Check it out! Not all of the characters will be introduced at once so don't freak out!


End file.
